


the man who would be king

by demonhunterknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden, M/M, Murder, Party, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Pepper Potts was engaged to Tony Stark since before birthTony Stark is the purest form of nobility.Steve Rogers is the heir of a long line of rulers.They're supposed to hate each other.They always have.Until someone tries to take Stark's life.





	the man who would be king

It was unsettling, the pair of eyes that trailed after him, as he placed one foot in front of the other in a sequence of steps, most of which had been drilled into him by his dance teacher from the time he had first begun to take his few steps, had caused the routine to come easily to him. His hand moving lower to gain a firm grip on the woman's waist, she looked at him, pink dusting her cheeks at his actions, he cast her a grin and forced himself to look at his dance partner instead of... Him.

 

Steve Rogers, son of the deceased Joseph Rogers, and heir to a long line of rulers from the east side of the borders, although he seemed kind and spotless, Stark knew what was underneath, a rage that burned deep and a ruthlessness that could pierce flesh, a trained fighter, raised on the knowledge that he would hold power and wealth, knowledge like that made a man dangerous, and Stark knew firsthand the length he would go to protect his name and honour. 

 

His head turned to the side slightly, making it seem as if he was still looking at the girl as he watched the man step down the eight stepped staircase and stand at the bottom, his eyes grazing over the sea of dancers and party goers, hovering for a second as the met Starks. An impish smirk appeared on his lips and he continued to walk forward, a servant instantly bringing a tray carrying a glass half filled with champagne, the man took one from the tray and cast a nod at the servant, before continuing to move around the sea of people. Stark frowned slightly and stepped away, taking the girl with him, determined to dance in a corner away from him, but the girl had other ideas, she stepped closer to Rogers and Stark let go, the girl visibly expressing her dissapointment before she was swept up by another suitor. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, he moved towards a small corner, with several tables for guests to sit down, he took place perching on the edge of a chair, watching as Steve continued to move closer, heading in his direction, Tony rolled his eyes, why did the prick always make a beeline for him.

As soon as he reached him Tony was prepared for the endless flood of leering and mindless comments. 

"Stark" Steve's voice cut through the air, as the man finally stood in front of him, smiling down at him as he straightened his waistcoat, and placed the glass of champagne delicately on the rounded table right next to Tony's arm, the other man glanced up at him, taking a deep breath as he responded.

"Rogers, enjoying the party?" He asked, an attempt at being civilised with him, and to his surprise the man nodded.

"Yes" He turned to watch the guests dancing. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves" A graceful smile was cast upon them and he turned back to Tony. He looked at him with what he could recognise as practised indifference, if he had wanted to criticise him it'd have been done by now, unless he was trying a different approach,  _trick the prey._

Regardless of what Tony expected him to do, he simply gestured to the seat next to him as if to say  _mind if i sit here?_. To which he nodded, and Steve turned and sat, picking up his glass in the process and taking a sip, whilst beckoning to a servant to bring another glass, who walked over and replaced the now empty glass and offered Tony one, who took it gratefully, sending the servant away, waiting for Steve to start conversation, to which he did.

"How is everything, I heard Miss Potts was ill? How is she faring?" He asked, refering to Pepper. The woman whom Tony was to wed in a few months, on behalf of his parents, arranging it before he was even born. The Potts family being a wealthy yet precarious family, having issues with other members of the court, the head of the family, her father, was a gregarious yet stern man, practically drowning in money, a match which both families thought would be beneficial to the court, to which they had agreed. And now Steve was talking about her.

"She's getting better, just a spout of flu, the medic says she'll be well in a few days given rest, and warmth" He nodded in thanks to which Steve returned, both of the men now examining their glasses of champagne, and watching the guests as a new round of music begun and they all turned to face the other pairs, beginning a step dance.

They watched as it progresses, it had been a minutes since they had last discussed anything and the longest they had ever gone without causing an argument, or evening passing judgement on one another. 

That was until a shrill cry cut through the perfect ensemble, the music faded, as the cry became louder and another guest began to scream, Tony stood up, as did Steve and both walked forward, the music having stopped now, they moved forward as the crowd parting showing the cause of the scream, by the row of tables conveying food for guests a man in his middle ages plump in stature lay prostate on the ground, Tony rushed forward, his knees bending as he crouched next to him, turning the body over and pressing two fingers to his neck, checking his pulse, but there was none, he sat backwards, and Steve glanced at the guests, gesturing to a servant, who rushed forward, his face paling as he looked at the body.

"Make sure none of these guests leave yet" The servants eyes widened and Tony glanced up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frowning slightly as he stood up from the floor.

"He's dead, you can't tell me this is an accident, look" He pointed to the dead mans mouth, and Tony saw what he was pointing at, a cream coloured foam bubbled from the corner and dropped onto the floor.

" _Poison_ " He observed, glancing towards the buffet table. He turned to the servant, who looked dangerously close to vomiting and repeated what Steve had told him.

"Don't let them leave, if they ask why, tell them we believe the man may be outside, or around the grounds, don't let them suspect they're inside" Steve added.

" _If_ they're inside, they could of left, or sent the poisoned food before" Steve shook his head.

"You have poison boys, one of them would have been dead, it must have been added afterwards" Stark looked at him, observing him for a moment, until a man pushed through the crowd. 

"Rhodey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, his brows furrowing and Steve looked between the two men.

"Hunting trip finished early" He informs, grimacing as he looks down at the body. "What happened?"

"Poison, most likely" Tony informed, glancing towards the guests who were being removed from the room by the servants, and took towards the guest quarters.

"You think it's one of them?" Rhodey asks nodding towards the guests, and Tony nods. Rhodey shoots a glance at Steve and grabs Tony by the shoulder, leading him away for a moment,

"You think it's him?" He asks,but Stark shakes his head.

"No, he was with me for a portion of the night and he never went anywhere near the table" He spoke lightly, and Rhodey frowned.

"You were with him? Rogers? For a portion of the night?" He asks increduosly.

 

Tony nods, confirming the statement, glancing towards the man who was frowning down at the body.

 

"But something seems off"


End file.
